


Hot Tub Tenderness

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Eridan gets an invite to go swimming.





	Hot Tub Tenderness

Eridan stood in front of the mirror, admiring the swim trunks he currently wore. They were purple with darker stripes, and were a little short, but still looked cool. He had gotten an invitation from his matesprit that morning to “go for a 2wiim”. He headed outside, Sollux already in the hot tub. Eridan climbed in with him.

 

“hey.” 

 

“hey. diid you know iit'2 2o niice two look at you iin that outfiit…” Sollux said, caressing his lover’s face, pulling him into a tender kiss. However, before the Ampora could pull away, the Captor whispered something into his ear.

 

“look down.”

 

Eridan did so, to find a lewd surprise! Sollux’s 6” twin bulges were uncovered, moving freely in the hot tub’s yellow-tinted water. And Eridan knew how it got so yellow in the first place. His face flushed violet, and he began to make his way to the tentadicks, he knew what Sollux wanted, but Sollux stopped him.

 

“oh no priincey...you ju2t 2tay where you are. and get tho2e trunk2 off.”

 

The Ampora paused, questioned, but did so. He slipped out of the trunks, tossing them to the side. His perky 6.1” tentacock wriggled freely, genetic material seeping into what’s left of the clear warm water. Once seeing that Eridan was exposed, Sollux went under the water, puzzling Eridan even further. He then let out a loud squeal. Covering his mouth, he knew what Sollux was doing, and he moved his free hand to help.

 

Sollux, on his knees under the water, was delicately eating out the violetblood’s nook. He welcomed the hand that was now grabbing his head, pushing it closer, inviting him to devour it all. The goldblood internally grinned hearing the high pitched screams and desperate moans Eridan made.

 

“oh my god, oh m-aaaaah!...p-please...don't stop!!!” The highblood shouted, aggressively pushing Sollux’s head into his nook. A few moments later, Sollux came out of the water.

 

“ii'm gonna paiint you yellow, ampora. 2cream pretty for me?”

 

He quickly grabbed Eridan’s legs, pulling him up so his nook and asshole could be seen. Sollux then, with his twin bulges, thrust into both of the other boy’s orifices. Heated moans poured out of the Ampora’s mouth, yelling profanities between them. The hot tub was basically just full of yellow and violet genetic material, more being added as Sollux fucked Eridan hard. 

 

“y-you're doiing...fuck, 2o good.....ii'm gonna.....oh 2hiit...!” Sollux exclaimed, thrusting hard into the moaning mess he was pounding.

 

Eridan felt Sollux explode inside him, his genetic material ever-so-slightly making a bulge in his stomach. Sollux leaned in and gave his matesprit a kiss.

 

“ww-wwanna...go again?" The highblood prince asked.

 

Sollux grinned. They were going to need a bigger hot tub...


End file.
